Unwilling Matchmaker
by D.C. Sally
Summary: "Friendship means understandings, not arguments. It means forgiveness, not forgetting. It means the memories last, even if contact is lost." Kiku has known that his friends were destined for each other since day one, but becoming their matchmaker was not in plan at all. But… how strong is their friendship? Multiple chapters.
1. A Request

**This chapter is considered "Safe For Work."**

*****Warnings: Minor violence.*****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

A windy day in a cozy club room. This was how he remembered it. The curtains were drawn open, letting the light and window silhouettes flood onto the floor and across the furniture. A student sat at a table seat patiently, helping himself to one of the rice crackers he had brought from home. He chewed silently, contemplating on how long it had been since he had first come to this school and the progress he had made. Finishing up his snack, he ran a hand over his lower face to check for any crumbs.

As he did so, the door creaked open. The student lowered his hand to see his friend had walked in, carrying in the usual countenance of displeasure upon the silent declaration their third companion once again would not be present.

"Oh," the student said upon entering, looking at the first whilst closing the door. "I apologize, Kiku, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Kiku rose his hand gently, a soft smile adorning his features. "No, it is alright, Ludwig. Did you find Feliciano?" Ludwig shook his head and sighed. Kiku cleared his own throat and Ludwig looked up in confusion. "Ah, gomen. It's strange not addressing people by honorifics."

The other raised an eyebrow, making his way to a closet near the window. "Right. There are times when I forget you fly all the way from Japan to attend this school. How was your summer break there?"

Kiku gave a dreamy sigh. "I enjoyed it quite a lot. My family and I spent time in many of the local festivals. On hot nights, we would buy watermelons and smash them open in the back yard. There is also the relief of being able to speak my native language…" He stopped, turning to Ludwig. "I apologize, I'm ranting again."

Ludwig shook his head, having taken out a bag from the closet and shuffling through it. He pulled out a notebook and a pencil, slipping the writing utensil behind his ear before closing the closet, the bag inside. "You sound quite in love with your homeland," Ludwig commented as he made his way to the table and set down his materials. "The way you speak about it is refreshing and makes me think of my visits to my grandparents in Germany." He flipped to a clean page and turned his attention in Kiku. "Now, even if Feliciano is not present, we'll start the first newspaper club meeting of the year-"

"Mi dispiace!" The door slammed against the wall as Feliciano rushed inside. He huffed openly, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. "I…I had an art club meeting today and I totally forgot about newspaper club-" He found himself in a headlock, a buff arm wrapped around his neck.

"FELICIANO!" The newcomer squirmed about, flailing like a caught fish. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU DURING ORIENTATION THAT WE WOULD BE MEETING TODAY!" Kiku watched as Ludwig proceeded to berate Feliciano for his tardiness, his loud voice echoing off the walls. Such was the usual. In a way, Kiku felt relieved not much has changed since last year.

Feliciano thumped the arm with his hand repeatedly, crying out. "KIKU! SAVE ME! I'MMA GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIE!" Upon the call, Kiku raised his hand to Ludwig whose face had gone absolutely red.

"Ludwig, I think that's enough." Slowly, the headlock came loose and Feliciano slipped out tackling Kiku in a hug. Surprised, Kiku took a moment to process what was happening before shaking visibly. "F-Feliciano… I must ask you to kindly release me." Feliciano buried his head even more into the Asian's chest, sighing happily. A hand grabbed his collar and pulled him out, seating him at one of the other chairs. Ludwig gave a hand signal which meant the equivalent of 'sit down and stay there or else I'm going to smack you' but most of that was already written on his face. He took a seat on another chair.

"Alright, since all the members are here-" Ludwig lifted his head, irritated that Feliciano interrupted him. At least the Italian had the decency to raise his hand first. "Yes?"

"I-I just came to tell you I can't stay." Feliciano fiddled with his fingers, looking everywhere but at the club leader. "I've been asked to head the art club and had totally forgotten I had accepted… All the clubs are meeting today… and…"

Blue eyes glared at him in annoyance and Feliciano grew quiet. Ludwig sighed audibly, waving his hand. "If you're leading the club, then go. Kiku and I will talk about the first issue of the newspaper." Feliciano stood up, raising his left hand in salute. "Wrong hand." He switched hands, standing proudly.

"Alright, captain! I'll do the art club proud!" The Italian skipped hurriedly out of the room. As the door shut, Ludwig could only groan.

"That guy will be the end of me." He let his forehead fall to the table, the rim of his glasses scraping against the table surface. "All he is is irresponsible. How could they let him lead a club?"

Kiku let his finger lace between each other and rested his hands on his lap. "He is not that bad. You must give Feliciano credit for everything he's learned."

"No, it's just… I can't believe we'll be graduating this year." A silence came between them upon the realization. After three years at the World Academy, they had one more year before reaping the benefits of all the work they had put in. It seemed that only yesterday that they were all freshman, trying to find their place to fit into this small school society. Soon, they'd have to find a way to fit into the world in general. Kiku gave Ludwig an understanding gaze.

"Hai. We'll have to be moving on with our lives."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Kiku raised an eyebrow as the other student ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I mean… Is Feliciano really ready to go on? In life? What about college? With his care free attitude, I don't think any college would accept him! I've already seen his application and…" Ludwig let out a groan in frustration, letting Kiku fill in the blanks.

Kiku readjusted his hands on his lap, his eyes gazing softly at Ludwig. "Well, we've seen that Feliciano has been looking into art schools. He's quite talented and can complete tasks when his mind is set on them. I'm sure he can handle himself." Ludwig rubbed his inner arm, still looking silently at his notebook. "Unless… there's something else weighing on your mind?" The addressed proceeded to blush, rubbing his arm even more. Kiku waited patiently for Ludwig's response, not wanting to push the subject too much.

"Well," Ludwig started, his eyes trained on his pencil as if it would move if he removed his eyes for a second. "I am thinking about Feliciano… But…" He sighed frustratingly, torn between keeping his secret and revealing his hidden truth.

The smaller student gave a soft smile, raising his hands from his lap and onto the table top. "You do not have to worry about telling me, Ludwig. If you don't want to speak about it, I'm fine with that."

"No! It's…" He finally looked up, his blue eyes seeming to glow differently under this new stressor. "I trust you, Kiku, and I think you're the one who can help me out with this. My brother… I don't think he'd help in this kind of situation and I don't have anyone else I would rather turn to than you."

Kiku bowed his head. "I am honored at your trust in me."

Ludwig bit his lower lip as he ruffled and flattened his hair in a repetitive cycle, trying to come to down a decision. He sighed once more with finality before looking to Kiku, a blush covering his entire face.

"I think I'm in love with him."

Kiku raised an eyebrow in surprise as his companion kept his gaze trained on him, searching for some sort of reaction. Instead, Kiku gave a sympathetic smile. "How did you come to such a conclusion?"

"I feel as if… I've been in love with him since I first saw him. But I didn't realize it then! It was more of a... sudden revelation." Ludwig placed a hand over his heart, looking now at the table top but seeing a completely different scene compared to the shifting of shadows. "Feliciano had just come back from Italy and I was going to be flying to Germany within a few days. It was… A Sunday, I think? Yes, definitely a Sunday. Around the afternoon. I had gone down to the living room to check on my dogs when I heard the doorbell. I made my way to the door and there he was, standing right in the doorway." A small smile crept onto his face. "He was smiling, as always, and began rapidly chattering about Italy and the trip he had just come back from. I told him to come inside and explain things to me properly… Yelling a bit when he didn't… And then he just…"

His eyebrows furrowed, trying to find something very crucial to the story. "'Come outside, Ludwig,' was what he said, 'I've got something to show you.'" Ludwig chuckled to himself. "And of course, I followed him, telling my brother to take care of the dogs while I was out. He dragged me all the way to the park, bubbling with excitement. It just seemed to leak out of him… And I couldn't help but smile too. After a while of wandering around aimlessly, we stopped at a meadow. No one else was there so it seemed to be some secluded part of the park. Feliciano said he had found it when he was strolling around after his trip. I asked him why we were there. He pointed up at the sky and I looked up too. It was cloudless that day and I turned to ask Feliciano and… He just looked… I can't even describe it." Ludwig looked over at the window, bits of sunshine lighting up his blue eyes. "'The sky is like your eyes.' That's what he said. And it was in that moment I realized… I loved him. And I wanted him to love me."

Kiku felt his own smile grow wider. His suspicions had been correct after all. Of course, it took some time for him to see that Ludwig felt this way towards Feliciano but he hadn't concluded if Ludwig would realize his feelings at all. Such an elaborate memory of the revelation as well. The love they would share would be even more beautiful when they both realized their emotions. "I see," he replied, sensing the German had more to say despite the lengthy description.

"And… Kiku…"

"Yes?"

Ludwig leaned towards Kiku from across the table, his eyes expectant and pleading. "I would like you to help me." A silence came over the room once more as Kiku's smile dropped to a confused expression. This… Kiku was not expecting this in the slightest. Ludwig sighed a bit, finding he was too forward in the matter. "I know it's weird and all but even though it's our senior year and we've all been friends since freshman year, I want to make my feelings clear to Feliciano… No… I want Feliciano to feel something for me as well. And I believe you can help it happen. I just ask for some advice once and a while is all." His eyes gleamed once again with a pleading light. "Kiku, please. Could you do this for me?"

The Japanese student stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. On one side, he had been supportive of the two the moment he realized their unrecognized feelings for one another. Not only that, but it seemed they were destined for one another. On the other hand, if Ludwig and Feliciano misunderstood each other, their friendship would fall apart. He couldn't let that happen but at the same time felt that meddling in the affair would bring upon some worse calamity.

He was pulled from thought as two hands wrapped themselves around his own. Kiku looked up to see Ludwig had cradled his hands in a begging motion. "Kiku, I honestly don't know what I'd do if I didn't get your help. I really love Feliciano and I don't think I can do it without you."

The two stayed in that pose for a moment that felt like eternity. Kiku finally sighed and nodded. Ludwig smiled and shook Kiku's hands firmly. "Thank you, Kiku. So much."

With that, a deal was struck. A deal that would prove much worse than Kiku could ever have expected.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Finally got this up! So I'll probably be working on the next chapter of An End Is A Beginning before throwing myself into Belarus in 2p!World. So yes, this is a Human!AU at the World Academy. Their character portrayals will be a bit tweaked but trust me, the rest of the story will do a lot more tweaking. Not really meaning **_**_ooc but I plan to have them undergo quite a lot of character development. You'll see what I mean eventually._**

**_Edit: GOMEN I SAW A BIG MISTAKE AND FIXED IT_**


	2. Brainstorming

**This chapter is considered "Safe For Work."**

*****Warnings: None.*****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

A week had passed since then. Ludwig had not brought up the subject again, seeming to focus himself more on school, the newspaper, and college applications than the feelings he had confessed so passionately. The two would pass each other in the halls and Kiku would examine him when the other wasn't looking, trying to discern if Ludwig was purposely avoiding the topic or horribly occupied by work. Either way, they spoke nothing of the subject.

However, this did not prevent the trio from having lunch together. Despite usually being the last person to get lunch, Kiku always found Ludwig waiting for him before meeting Feliciano. He suspected this may be Ludwig's reaction to realizing his emotions and starting to become embarrassed about them, maybe even shier around Feliciano. Kiku started seeing subtle actions from both Ludwig and Feliciano, trying to categorize them as forms of affection or forms of love. He paid particular attention to the bubbly Italian, hoping he would not need to intervene after all. Alas, this probably wasn't so.

Kiku also began delving more deeply into his main references to relationships: manga, anime, and Internet. He reread some of the more relatable slice of life stories as well as romantic anime. If he came across an idea he liked, Kiku scribbled it onto a notebook before continuing. Internet wise, he focused more on general topics of love such as "hinting you like someone" or "how you know someone likes you". Gratefully, results yielded understandable step by step plans that were common in some ways and different in others.

Going through notes mentally, he bought his lunch with the expectancy of being an active observer this time around. /Hand positioning, body language, and tone of voice are very important. Eye contact is a big factor, since eyes are the windows to the soul. But I shouldn't look too into it for I might forget context-/ Kiku stopped abruptly, realizing a hand had stopped him from running into a wall. Turning, he found Ludwig sighing at his mistake.

"Arigato, Ludwig," he offered with a slight bow of his head. "Such an action is unlike me. I apologize."

The blonde shook his head, rubbing his temples in an annoyed manner. "Honestly, Kiku, I understand this kind of thing from him but you..." He let out a groan before looking up. "It doesn't matter. I already have my hands full with him so don't do that again, alright? You know better."

Kiku gave a small smile. "Of course. Shall we meet with Feliciano then?"

Ludwig seemed to pause, his face falling a moment. The Asian raised an eyebrow in wonder as the German struggled to convey his thoughts. "Feliciano will be meeting with the art club today. It will be just the two of us." Despite the glare of the glasses, Kiku could see Ludwig's eyes fill with disappointment. Ludwig straightened, motioning to him. "Let's go then. Standing and eating are not good for your health." He turned, not waiting to see Kiku respond. The Japanese student smiled to himself, amused at Ludwig's aloof manner. He could clearly see Feliciano's absence would be more noted than usual.

Sitting down at their regular table, the two friends commenced their lunch in silence, seeming to be more involved in their own thoughts. Ludwig in particular preferred to keep the silence, as if wishing the Italian could fill in the empty space. No longer able to bear how down his friend felt, Kiku rummaged through is backpack and pulled out a notebook. He slapped it down on the table, causing Ludwig to jolt to attention. His eyes fell on the object.

"First," Kiku started off, "We must start off with a code name."

"Code name?"

Kiku nodded with firmly. "Without a code name, we may not be able to keep your intentions discreet. From my research, I've concluded that we must give the second party a code name that does not have obvious relation to said second party."

"And you got this all from research?" Kiku nodded once more, determined. "If that's the case, I will comply. What will we name him?"

The other flipped through the notes, trailing his finger across the pages. "From what I remember, code names usually come from a third party who knows both parties. I have listed several which I believe may be satisfactory but I would prefer you choose." Kiku sat up, sliding the notebook across the table. The blonde skimmed over the names with a furrowed brow, his lips gently mouthing the names written.

He waited in anticipation before the other paused and looked up. "Why Sunday?"

A small smile came across Kiku's face as he took a sip of his drink. "You of all people should know why. After that story, I find it only natural we nickname him Sunday." The German stared in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened. He looked down, covering his lower face with his hand and attempting to hide the red slowly flooding his cheeks. "There's also the matter of accidentally slipping up. It's common to mention day plans and hearing the term Sunday often does not bring up suspicion. In fact, that and cat were my top two choices."

Ludwig nodded slowly before lifting his head and handing the notebook back. "Alright. Sunday it is then."

Kiku waited for Ludwig to speak again but found he seemed to be carrying the conversation. Taking his possession in his hands, Kiku riffled through the pages once more. "Now that that is settled, we must decide on a plan of action for Sunday."

"Already?!" Ludwig stared at him with astonishment, as if the very idea was unthought of. His companion only nodded slowly in response.

"Since we do not know when we may have another opportunity to talk of this, we might as well get done what we can now. You did want me to assist you, did you not?" Ludwig shifted about uncomfortably. "Ludwig, I must be frank. If you have cold feet now-"

Cold blue eyes shot upward issuing a challenge. "I will not take back what I said. I truly do feel as I do for Feli- Sunday."

Kiku bobbed his head sharply in approval. "Very well then. Now," he scooted next of Ludwig so both could see the notes. "I've come up with several ways to gradually have him warm up to you."

Ludwig leaned over his shoulder, examining the scrawl on the paper. "Wow, you've certainly done a lot of work. It's not the warming up part I'm worried about. It's if Fe- Sunday will feel more than that."

"I assure you, I will help to the best of my abilities. However, in the end he will feel as he feels." Kiku looked up to Ludwig with a calming gaze. "Now, how clever are you with poetry?"

The blonde was taken aback. "Uh... Decent enough, I believe. Not really the romantic kind..."

Kiku clasped his hands together, determination in his eyes. "I believe you can do so, Ludwig. You have a way with words. After all, you helped found the newspaper club in freshman year and convinced the student council to give us a chance."

The German studied at him in shock, wondering how to respond. "I... I guess I can try. What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing yet, but maybe you can give notes to Sunday." Kiku shrugged. "It seemed like an idea he would enjoy."

"I can assure you, he might get frightened with it." Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. "See, a couple girls did that to him in middle school. He believed someone was stalking him and freaked out. I've never seen women more distraught." A saddening light glistened and Ludwig could only frown. "No, he'd probably cause a commotion again."

Kiku sighed, pushing aside his initial plan for the time being. "Very well then. Then we try the subtler but more forward approach." He turned once more to his companion. "Despite being small, slow and steady wins the race. We must carefully bring him towards realizing he too may have feelings. Such actions may include you having more of an interest in him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he usually comes after you. Not the other way around." Ludwig thought a moment before nodding reluctantly in agreement. "You must show interest in him. Subtly. Ask him about his native language. What his trips to Italy are like. What he likes to do in his past time. Little things. Then, incorporate those to your advantage."

"I see…" His head bobbed in interest, attention solely at the conversation at hand. "Then what?" He reached for his glass of water, drinking with his eyes on Kiku.

"You must take him out on a date." Ludwig stopped sharply, covering his mouth and swallowing hard, all in an attempt to avoid a spit take. Instead, water dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away hastily. Sighing, the Asian handed him a napkin. "Sunday is dense, you must realize this. It takes a while for him to understand the subtle things despite them being there the entire time. You must give him reason to think more than your friendship. A date, where you have time alone with each other, will increase the chance of bonding. It need not be even called a date." He looked over to Ludwig. "Alright?"

"Yes… I believe we have a general outline. I'll work to make it more specific but for now this is sufficient." Ludwig placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you, really. The plans for Sunday are set."

"Sunday? What are you doing then?" The two turned around at the speaker, surprise on both their faces. Ludwig flushed a bit while Kiku directed his gaze elsewhere. Feliciano bounded over to the table, peering curiously at their faces before slowing down and stopping a foot or two away.

"Er… Well…" Ludwig glanced over to Kiku, hoping to get some cover. Kiku turn his attention to Ludwig then to the Italian. The questioned remained silent, not really sure how to respond to the question.

Slowly, Feliciano's face fell and he let his arms drop to his sides. "Come on, guys, you can tell me… Are you already making plans when I'm not around..?"

Shocked by his question, Ludwig stood up in a passion, looking to Feliciano with great shaking of his head. "No! That's not it at all! We were just talking about a… newspaper article."

Feliciano's strange curl seemed to perk up in interest. Ludwig bit his lower lip in deep thought, at lost at what to say next. He once again begged with his eyes to fabricate some believable excuse for their "Sunday plans". Kiku, now having a prompt, let his imagination run wild and an idea struck him hard. "Yes, a newspaper article. You've been quite busy with the art club, it's only right that we don't try to overburden you."

The Italian's eyes perked up at hearing his friends concern and he came forward. With a big grin on his face, he seated himself between Ludwig and Kiku, his legs swinging on the outside of the bench. "Oh, that's actually really considerate! For a while, I thought you guys were forgetting about me."

Kiku sent him a sincere smile. "I can assure you after meeting a person such as yourself, you're difficult to forget. Is that not right, Ludwig?" His eyes darted to Ludwig, in hopes the German would get the message and use this moment to his advantage. Blushing, the German rested his left hand on Feliciano's head, petting him.

"Mm. So don't be so down on yourself, alright? We'll never leave you behind." Ludwig kept his gaze to his lap but Kiku wished the blonde would look at Feliciano who stared back in glee. His face lit up like a star and immediately a grin burst across his features. "Stop acting so down, it's not your thing." He finally glanced back to view Feliciano's expression, his whole face blooming. "Geez, stop looking like that!"

"Veeee! Captain praised me!" Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig, rubbing his head on the back of his shoulder. "Praise me more! If he does, I'll be really happy all day long!" Ludwig was fuming by now and Kiku could only smile at the happiness between the two. In his mind, he was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea of being their matchmaker. However, there were still specks of doubt as to what exactly he should do. As he watched, Kiku watched and, believing it to be a trick of the light, noticed Feliciano glance back at him with some strange expression. The glance was barely caught and if Kiku knew any better, he would not attempt to classify it as reality. But he did, taking great care to specify the expression: eyebrows slightly furrowed, eyelids narrowed, the corner of his mouth itching to frown but forced into a smile. That look, to the best of Kiku's knowledge…

…Looked like jealousy.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_It's been so long! Thank you so much for the wait! Originally, I had planned on posting this yesterday but something came up. I'll post again on November 13th, as posted, but it'll most likely be a chapter off Belarus in 2p!World or this one. Thanks to my beta reader, too! Reviews are, as always, welcomed! Thank you for reading!_**


	3. Plan In Action

**This chapter is considered "Safe For Work."**

*****Warnings: None.*****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

He needed to get that image out of his mind. As Kiku closed his eyes once more, his friend's face appeared mysteriously. At first glance, the Italian seemed cheerful and elated. Then, slowly, that pleasing smile morphed into an agitated frown, teeth peaking from behind quivering lips. Tears formed at the corners of his narrowing eyes and his nose flared with racing breaths. His whole figure shook as the finger came upward, pointing accusatorially-

"No!" Kiku muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyelids with a finality. The scene had repeated itself too many times for his liking and he need not see it anymore. "No..." He mumbled once more, his fingers clenched softly into a loose fist. Kiku sat in silence in his room, letting the sensation of guilt pass over him.

After what seemed like forever and a year, the young man finally stood up and grabbed his cellphone, dialing with a conviction. Holding the communicator to his ear, he stared at the clock above the door frame. Within several rings, the other picked up.

"_Ludwig speaking._" Kiku could feel the guilt building up in him at what he was about to do.

"Ludwig, hello, this is Kiku."

"_Oh, hi. Are you calling to make sure about the appointment date?_"

"Hai," he replied. After the lunch fiasco, Feliciano had insisted he come along. Ludwig and Kiku hurriedly set up an article outline, one concentrated on the local hangout spots recommended by students. The Italian seemed more than happy to come along, even so much as bouncing at the topic.

Not saying more, Kiku allowed Ludwig to respond. He didn't have to wait long.

"_What about it? We meet at the plaza at 2 pm, walk around the city from there._"

"I've... Decided not to go."

"_What?!_"

Kiku laid on his back, staring up at the glow in the dark stars one of his other eccentric friends insisted he put up. He opened his mouth to respond before stopping and opening it again. "This seems like a golden opportunity to have you and him have some quality time."

"_I don't really understand._" From Kiku's side, Ludwig sounded nervous. Extremely so.

"It appeared quite suddenly, I admit, but I ask you to see this from a different point of view." Kiku flipped over to his stomach, his legs swinging in the air in concentration. "Imagine you and him alone, strolling the streets and going to the school's most popular hotspots. Your first stop, the plaza, has a plethora of fountains and the bustle of people lazily loitering in the sun. Later, an ice cream shop where you will probably have to pay for both of your cones. But you find you don't have enough money for two, so Sunday advises you share. Finally, and this was originally the third to last one on the list but I suggest making it last for this scenario, the wishing well at the end of town. Imagine him asking for a coin and throwing one in, his eyes shut wistfully and fingers intertwined. He then offers you to throw a coin in. You would comply, in this instance, and wish. He would ask you what you wished for." Kiku felt a smile climb into his face. He could hear Ludwig holding his breath, actually imagining the scenario. "You can take it from there, Ludwig."

Ludwig finally let his breath out and Kiku could imagine the redness of his cheeks as he ruffled through his hair. In his mind, he was probably fumbling through which words to say. Kiku shyly hid his smile despite the privacy of his room, amused at such an expression and embarrassed at his own reaction. The German finally cleared his throat.

"_That... Does sound nice. You are the one better at finding these situations than I am._" Kiku rolled onto his back once more, letting his legs and arm spread out on the mattress. "_I'll do as you ask, Kiku. I just hope it goes as well as you describe it._"

"I believe you will do well, Ludwig," he replied with confidence. "Just be yourself, as you usually are with him. Ask about him as subtly as possible but just enough to be noticeable."

"_I do wish you would come..._"

"I cannot condone that, Ludwig. You're going on a date with Sunday, not me."

Kiku opened his mouth to continue but stopped. A confused silence was the response. He replayed the sentence in his head a couple times before blushing dramatically. Immediately, an image of a frustrated Feliciano flashed into his mind as well as the startled Ludwig on the other end of the line. "What I mean is if I were to come you'd most likely act differently than when you are alone with him. Please excuse if I said anything troubling."

Another silence. "_No... But it sounds like something is bothering you, too. Are you alright?_"

The finger raised at him again. The blush had left hints of its presence in his cheeks but drifted away to be replaced with urgency. Kiku did not feel the need to bring a figment of his imagination to the other's attention. Sharing his own worries and troubles onto his friends was not his custom. "Hai, please do not worry. If you excuse me."

"_Wait! What if he asks where you are?_" Kiku paused but a moment, thinking.

"I have an assignment I would like to work on privately. Give him my apologizes as to my sudden absence. Is that all, Ludwig?" The German did not say anything. Kiku played with the hem of his sleeve, letting his finger tips roll about the folds. He felt uncomfortable going with them, expecting to be a third wheel once more. In all honesty, he never was more than a tag along. It's not like he didn't want his friends to be happy! It's just he did not feel as... Included in their activities.

"_I still feel you're not telling me something._" Kiku's breath hitched slightly but he forced it to return to normal. "_If something's wrong, don't be afraid to talk to me about it. We are friends after all._" No response. "_I'll trust you don't have anything too heavy weighing in on your mind. Don't stress yourself too much._"

"Thank you, Ludwig. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He quickly added, "Have fun on your date." That earned him an abashed cough. Kiku grinned in amusement, letting his hand fall over his mouth.

"_Enjoy your 'assignment.'_"

For the remainder of the day, Kiku didn't really have much to do. His assignments had been completed the day before, his room made, his manga read, and his anime watched. He considered going to the library for a book but decided against it. Who knew if he'd bump into Feliciano and Ludwig? Sighing to himself, he stood and left his room, making his way down to the kitchen.

Kiku lived in a boarding house, as many of the other students did. Ludwig and Feliciano lived near by so they had no need of housing but Kiku and his other housemates came from further away. Of course, Kiku flew the furtherest. The rest came from the different states.

As he came down the stairs and into the living room, Kiku noticed three of his other housemates. Two sat around the table, concentrated intensely on their game: one a young man biting his lower lip in concentration and the other a young woman, holding herself with a clever light in her eyes glued on their hands, they took no notice when Kiku came down. Instead, he examined from afar, pleased to see they were playing with the gifts he brought from his homeland. The colorful designs only added to the splendor of the game though the rules were quite difficult to understand for a beginner. Kiku had taken the time to teach Mei, the young woman, and Im Yong Soo, the other playing with her, the basic point system and card titles. Hanafuda seemed to be a piece of cake for them, seeing as they understood within a short period time and started playing an overexcited game within the hour of having completely learned the structure.

Looking up from the two players, he found another young man laying across an armchair, equally invested in his book. This too was another gift of Kiku's, listing the 100 poems in English and Japanese Romaji. The student, Leon, looked up from his literary entertainment, giving a small wave before diving right back in. A smile creeped onto his face seeing how his housemates enjoyed his culture as much as he did. When he first came, he had believed his culture would possibly be rejected and replaced with American customs, as many of his Japanese classmates had hinted back home. But the World Academy was so diverse that he needn't worry about that at all.

A slight rumble of his stomach reminded him of his yearning for a snack. He smiled passing through the room without another word, but not without hearing an exclamation from Xiao Mei.

"Cup and Banner! Moon and Cup!" She grinned excitedly, her opponent staring at disbelief. "You shouldn't have called koi-koi! I get 40 points!"

The Korean stared in disbelief. "What? How did I not see that?!" Nevertheless, he assisted his opponent in reshuffling the cards for the next round.

Kiku covered his mouth in amusement. Pride filled his being at hearing these familiar terms, even in a foreign language. At first, he wished to be an active spectator from the side lines but decided against it, seeing as how the players would grow boisterous and more concentrated on getting his attention then actually playing the game. Not wanting to interrupt, he turned to the kitchen.

As he entered, their housekeeper, Wang Yao, bustled about, mumbling lists of ingredients, chores, and worries to himself. Despite his old (not to mention unknown) age, he was quite spry and energetic, the earliest to rise and the latest to rest. Some wondered if Wang Yao even slept. Upon first arriving to the Sunrise House, Kiku had believed this rumor for some time. But it wasn't until later he realized why the man worked so hard.

Kiku slipped in as quietly as possible, not wanting to disrupt the housekeeper's rummaging, went to a cabinet across the kitchen. As he crossed the room without notice, Kiku slowly opened the snack cabinet, reaching gingerly for a rice cracker.

"Kiku!" He turned meekly, retracting his hand from the cabinet. Wang Yao had stopped going through the utensils and faced him, wok in hand. The Chinese man had threatened to hit them with the metal pan many times when he first boarded there; and he, despite not having been hit once, still feared the possible sting. Wang Yao shook the cooking appliance at him, frowning. "No snacks before lunch! Have you finished your homework already?"

"Hai…" Kiku fiddled with his fingers before pulling them behind his back, not wanting to anger his housekeeper anymore than he had to. "I finished and wanted to reward myself with a treat…"

Sighing, the elder man shook his head. "Didn't you specifically say you wanted to try to make the snacks last until your parents sent some over?" Nod. "And isn't that not until November?" Nod. "At this rate, you're going to run out early!" Shameful bowing. "No, don't look like that, lift your head."

Kiku met the tsking man's eyes, watching the other shake his head. "I know I shouldn't need to remind you what to do. It just upsets me when people splurge too much." Wang Yao's gaze softened. "You know I didn't have this privilege when I was your age." Kiku nodded again.

"I apologize, Wang Yao Shi," he replied, bowing his head once more. "I didn't intend to upset you."

The housekeeper chuckled, stepping forward and patting his bent head. "You listen here, Kiku, I'll make a big lunch for you so you'll be able to stick to your goal." The man then held the wok with both hands. "Aren't you going out too? I'll make something for your friends, too!" His eyes seemed to light up but Kiku held up a hand, shaking his head.

"That will not be necessary. I plan to stay home today."

The Chinese man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And why is that? I thought you said you finished your homework."

Caught red handed. Kiku looked to the floor bashfully before turning upward. "I… Decided to research something."

"What exactly are you researching?"

His silence gave him away. He didn't know what else to do but bow again, eyes staring at the kitchen's tiled ground. Hearing a "I should have known" huff followed by footsteps, the Japanese student's shoulders clenched for the worse. Instead, he received a light tap on the head. "Since you're not doing anything, you're helping me cook dinner." Kiku lifted his head in confusion. Wang Yao grinned, pointing to the stove. "You're going to graduate this year. I might as well find a way to still have you eat my cooking."

* * *

**Hanafuda**\- _A Japanese card game using card combinations to get points. Easy to learn for beginners (aka one reason I used this). _

* * *

**_Author's Note: Decided to split this chapter in half because I would not be able to finish it all on time. Also, it would be around 3,000 words. So yikes. Here, I included some new characters. Before anyone asks, yes, the housemates of Sunrise house are the East Asia family. No OCs, of course. Again, thank you for reading! Reviews would be helpful and see you on the next update!_**


	4. Phone Call

**This chapter is considered "Safe For Work."**

*****Warnings: None. *****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

Making the meal was nothing short of exhausting. Wang Yao rushed about the kitchen in such a manner that Kiku believed himself to be on a one man kitchen staff. Somehow, though, the housekeeper stopped from time to time to guide Kiku carefully only to launch back into his flurry of action. As dinner was finally prepared, Kiku leant against the table, heaving slightly. Wang Yao looked over to him as they both set the table.

"Did you learn a lot?" He asked with a teasing grin. The old man didn't seem breathless at all and seeing HIM run around was the main reason Kiku felt tired. In response, Kiku smiled and they continued preparing the table.

Lunch came and people ate. During this time, his housemates ate loudly, bumping into each other and sometimes sending stray specks of rice airborne. Kiku smiled at their liveliness as he too began to dig in. The food tasted even better when he had participated in its making, though not as good as Wang Yao's. He took this time to once again see those among them.

Mei and Im Yong had left their game and now proceeded to excitedly stuff their faces. Kiku wondered how two people could eat so fast without choking. Next to them, Leon ate peacefully, occasionally looking under the table at his phone. The housekeeper would have noticed if he weren't racing to finish as much as Mei and Im Yong. Kiku, himself, ate at a more reasonable rate, paying attention to the commotion around him. Three people, apparently, weren't present, probably having lunch plans elsewhere. One of the absentees was someone he hadn't believed would eat elsewhere.

After their meal, Wang Yao excused all of them to do the dishes himself. Leon, however, remained to assist him while Mei and Im Yong headed for another game. Kiku, exhausted from having made the meal, returned to his room. Closing the door, he rested his head against its cool surface, taking in the feeling of his personal space.

_Bzzzzzt_.

Kiku moved away from the door, scanning the vicinity for his phone. After a few more rings, he remembered the location of the device, diving into his covers for it. Tapping on the screen, he held it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi. Honda speaking."

"_Kiku..._"

He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sound of his name. His eyes widened and he clenched at the covers. "Ludwig? Is that you? What happened?" Ideas raced through his head at what possibly could have happened.

"_Um... Kiku, this is Feliciano._"

The feeling of worry fled to be replaced with panic. He coughed into his fist, blushing profusely. "Feliciano!" He exclaimed, thinking quickly of an excuse. "I apologize for the mistake, really-"

"_No, it's alright. I... Oh wait, are you still busy?"_

Partially, he sighed in relief that Feliciano did not get upset or angered at his mix up. On the other, he grew concerned for his friend. Why did Feliciano sound so distressed? "No, not at all." The former excuse returned to his mind. "Anymore, I mean! I finished it just now."

"_Oh, that's good_," he squeaked from the other line. A silence set in. This definitely didn't sound like the Feliciano Kiku had known for the last few years. He sat on his bed, back against the wall while pulling his knees to his chest. His heart beat steadily, nervous that his plan had failed.

"Was there something bothering you?" He asked cautiously.

"_Yes…_"

He bit his lower lip carefully, wondering how to go about the subject. Finding out about the date seemed really important if he was going to help Feliciano and Ludwig get together but hearing Ludwig's side of the story first would have been better. However, Feliciano called him for a reason, possibly seeking reassurance. Then again… "Is this related to the outing?"

"_…__Yes_," he stammered once more before falling silent. At this, Kiku rubbed his temple a bit, internally sighing. If all Feliciano did was answer yes or no questions, nothing would happen. Plus, this shy attitude contrasted greatly with the loud boisterousness of the Italian Kiku had known for four years.

"Feliciano, we both know you are not usually this quiet. You can tell me."

The other side of the line let out a nervous laugh, acting as if he should have known better. "_Kiku, you know me better than you let on. It makes me feel flattered and at the same time silly since I got caught. Today, I was surprised to be left alone with Ludwig_," he admitted. "_I was really looking forward with spending time with both of you! But by the end of the trip Ludwig looked really mad at me!"_

Kiku rolled onto his back. "Why would that be?" To him, he felt as if he were giving an interrogation instead of a holding a conversation. Then again, curiosity dug inside of him. He _needed_ to know.

"_I don't know at all!_"The Italian cried out, frustrated.

His hand rubbed his eyes and he withheld a small sigh. _Ludwig… I thought you'd know better__…_ "Well, I'm sure we can figure that out. What happened before that?"

"_I was kinda late to meet up with him so we had to skip a lot of the places. Then we went to an ice cream parlor where we saw Alfred and he treated both of us to ice cream! Ludwig kinda got upset, saying something like, 'I've been having too many sweets anyway.'_" He paused."_Maybe he got mad over not being able to eat ice cream?_" Kiku mentally faced palmed, remembering that Alfred had been the one who recommended the shop in the first place. _Of course he'd be there._

The Japanese student shook his head, then remembering that the other could not see him. "No, that's probably not why. What else happened?"

"_We went around the park and stuff and I tried petting a cat only to get scratched up!_"

He shot up, eyes widened in surprise. "Are you alright?!" This had happened more than once before but usually he reacted much more than usual. Not as... Cheery?

Feliciano let out a light chuckle. "_Hehe, I am, it was just a bit on my hand. Ludwig helped treat it for me and he seemed a bit mad but not as much anymore." _He let out a small laugh at his foolishness once more but exemplified how please he felt when Ludwig felt better. Kiku took note of this to tell Ludwig later. _"Since we were getting into so many problems he decided to have us just visit one more place. So we went to the wishing well at the end of town! And I made a wish and, guess what, he made a wish too and he looked really really happy! He asked me what I wished for and I told him I couldn't tell him or else it wouldn't come true and he sort of blushed and said we should get home._"

Kiku let out a sigh in relief. At least one part of his place worked. He cracked a smile, propping his chin in his hand. "May I ask what you wished for?"

"_Mhm!_," he answered excitedly. "_I wished Ludwig would get a girlfriend!_"

He sat up, blinking a couple times to process the statement. _What the..._ "...Why would you wish something like that?" Kiku controlled his voice to the best of his ability, not trying to sound too confused. Luckily, the Italian was too caught up in his giddiness.

"_He seems so gruff all the time and maybe if he got in a relationship he'd be happier._" _Well, he's right in a way_, Kiku admitted to himself.

"I can agree to some extent," The Japanese student started, after a moment of silent thought. "He could be happy in a relationship but pushing him into one doesn't seem like a good way of going about it." He reviewed his last sentence, internally sighing at the irony.

Feliciano thought on the advice himself. "_Hm... Maybe you're right…_"

Kiku shook his head, dispersing his thoughts. _I have to get information on what happened!_ "You mentioned something wrong about the outing?"

This pulled Feliciano back into the conversation. "_Oh! Right! When we were walking back, I ran into a group of cute girls! They started waving at us and actually started a conversation." _Kiku chuckled, realizing how this was much like the Feliciano he and Ludwig knew._ "I saw one glance a couple times at Ludwig and I kinda nudged him into it too! They would have been so cute together! But then he seemed to get mad about something and stormed off._" The smile faded from his face, the last comment smacking him straight in the gut. He grimaced, realizing how Ludwig must have felt.

"I think he may have felt a bit... Frustrated about the situation," he explained to the best of his ability. "You should understand Ludwig can be a bit... Shy around certain people. He may not have been prepared for such an event to occur."

Feliciano let out a small gasp. "_Really?__"_

Kiku laid on his back, rubbing his temple angrily. For him to be so dense… "In a way, it may have been unfair to him."

"_Unfair?! Really?_" Now the Italian seemed even more agitated. Catching himself, he quickly came up with an explanation to soften the answer.

"He's more comfortable around you so it's hard to tell."

"_Around me?_"

He let out a sigh, openly this time. "You don't really notice, do you?"

"_No... I don't think I understand._"

Tired, the Japanese student looked up at the ceiling, eyes tired. So, there was more progress to be made than he originally thought. "It's alright. You will eventually."

"_Huh?_" Yup. This conversation had done nothing but give Kiku more wrinkles and confuse Feliciano. Slipping onto his stomach, he reached over for a pillow and stared at the strange pattern adorning it.

After another moment of thought, he answered, "Listen, Feliciano, you really should try talking to Ludwig. I'm not a mind reader and I am most definitely not him."

"_Oh... But I'm kind of worried he'll get mad at me."_

"He won't if you try your best." _The best way for them to start showing each other their feelings is by having open communication! _Kiku was certain this would work! "Just ask him how he feels. Let him talk."

"_Alright…_" Feliciano answered, contemplating for a moment before replying cheerfully, "_I'll do it right now!_"

"I wish you luck. Good bye, Feliciano." A smile creeped onto his features, amused at the other's enthusiasm.

"_Bye, Kiku! Thanks for the help! _"

Upon the beep of disconnection he looked down at his phone before flopping onto his back and rubbing his closed eyelids. However was he going to get through Feliciano's thick head?

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been really busy, followers! Thank you for reading through this chapter which I myself found a bit tedious to write. Originally, I wrote all the dialogue and filled in the blanks… I posted early too to make up for all the updates I missed... So, what's been up with me? I'm officially starting to look into colleges and possible scholarships in hopes that I can find the right fit. I already have a first choice for a university but I'm going to find a few others as back up. Team tryouts are coming up for the Slam team at my school and I haven't written any poetry! I've also been busy since Track preseason is starting up. Upper body strength is quite important since I'm a pole vaulter… Not to mention I haven't sprinted in a long time. But enough about me! This is fanfiction, a place to escape your own personal worries to create some for fictional characters! It took some time for me to choose who would live with Kiku in his boarding home but after a while I decided it best to stick with the classic East Asian family! Sadly, this will only be featuring canon countries since I am not a fan of writing with Hetalia OCs. Thanks again for reading my abnormally long author's note and again, reviews are appreciated. Until the next post!_**


	5. Dissolved

**This chapter is considered "Safe For Work."**

*****Warnings: None.*****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

Ludwig never called about the appointment. Kiku should have expected as much since the other was a more face-to-face person. He waited diligently in the club room after having had a lunch alone; Ludwig and Feliciano had a meeting with the other club leaders over budgets and Kiku, not being a club leader, was left alone. His housemates had offered to have him join but he wanted to spend some time alone with his thoughts.

The foremost of them, that glance of jealousy.

It didn't make sense for Feliciano to be jealous. He didn't seem to have realized his feelings for Ludwig. Or maybe it was an subconscious? Yes, it must be so. That was definitely an instance that his emotions shone through and he wished to have possession of Ludwig all to himself…

Then where would that leave him? Kiku stared down at his notebook full of research and planning, eyes narrowed in concentration. _I… I must be pushed to the side even more for them to get together_. He had never admitted it to anyone but himself but he always felt like an extra in their friendship. Ludwig and Feliciano always going at each other, shouting and crying and hugging and smiling. He felt like a benchwarmer, if he said the sport reference correctly. An empty feeling started building in his heart. Maybe… He was just too far away to have actually built a closer relationship with the two of them. He had never stood a chance.

_No!_ He thought, shaking his head. _I must push such feelings aside! For my friends!_ His gaze bore a deeper hole in the countertop. _I have to…_

The door opened, causing him to sit up in surprise. Ludwig looked over at Kiku, examining him a bit, before closing the door once more. In silence, he went over and sat at his chair, scribbling something onto his notebook. The silence grew falling upon them and becoming almost deafening. Kiku opened his mouth to speak. Ludwig glanced up, waiting or almost daring him to break the silence. He closed his mouth and stared back at his notebook.

_Is he mad at me?_ Kiku thought. _Is he upset that the date failed? It'd only be rational… I must have pushed it…_

"I…" He stuttered immediately, wringing his hands. "I apologize… I didn't think it would go badly… I-"

"Kiku." The called upon raised his gaze, meeting Ludwig's. Those brilliant blue eyes seemed to be a bit confused but Ludwig soon let out a sigh. "Kiku, I'm not mad at you. Just stressed after the meeting."

Kiku blinked, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "Oh…" He breathed. After clearing his throat, he returned to his business like attitude, cheeks a bit red over the slip up. "What was the outcome of the meeting?"

"It was an upsetting outcome if anything," Ludwig grumbled, flipping through pages of his notebook. "Since Feliciano now heads the art club, he can no longer count as a member of the newspaper club. Since the head of the club does not count, we are now officially down to one member."

His eyes widened. "That means that the newspaper club…"

"No longer has enough members to be an official club and it's too late to recruit." Ludwig groaned tiredly. "We did not get a budget this year."

Kiku sat back in his chair, trying to comprehend what had just happened. They had worked hard as the newspaper club for three years and for it now to be dissolved? Just because one of their friends had decided to head another club?

"This can't be happening…" He muttered, too shocked to realize what had just been said.

"It is…" Ludwig sighed. "And this is the last meeting we have as the newspaper club." He looked up. "I'm sorry, Kiku… I did the best I could but with Feliciano heading the art club and the deadline for budgets having been today…" Another groan, more flipping through the pages. "But…" Another silence fell, the words unspoken.

**_All Feliciano had to do was stop heading the art club and the newspaper club could continue._**

Kiku looked down at his notebook, taking a deep breath. He knew, as well as Ludwig, that neither of them would have the will to tell that to the bubbly Italian. It would be nothing less than cruel and selfish to say such a thing. Feliciano had been working hard to put together a portfolio for an art school and he needed as much for it as he could. The art club was perfect for that. Leadership skills would boost Feliciano high on the list of desirable students. All he had to do was be creative with the budget he had. It would go great for him.

The two remaining looked up at each other, their thoughts similar. They couldn't steal that advantage from Feliciano.

"…What now, Ludwig?" Kiku asked quietly, unsure what was left to do.

The German-American sighed. "We discuss the 'what now'. I've... been asked to join the soccer club as an official goalie instead of an alternate."

His eyes widened but he nodded, wringing his hands more under the table. His fingers twisted into the fabric of his pants. "That… That is great, Ludwig. I'm sure you will do wonderfully." There… There was nothing for him. Again, he was once more pushed to the side with nothing to turn to.

"…I… don't want to do it."

Kiku fell silent, not really sure what the other was doing or saying. It was just too strange. "What? I don't think I understand-"

"Kiku," Ludwig interrupted, meeting the other's eyes with intensity. "I created the newspaper club because I wanted to find a way to spend time with you and Feliciano. If I take the soccer club's offer, I won't have any time to spend with either of you." His hand slammed on the table, causing Kiku to jump. "The newspaper club is a sign of our friendship and if it dies this easily, I can't have the will to say it was ours in the first place! It's just not right!"

He stared at his friend, a craze in his eyes as he slowly calmed down. Ludwig took a deep breath, exhaling as he returned his gaze to the notebook. "I'm sorry… I just… I can't believe we've been dissolved."

Another silence fell and they imagined all the good times they had had together. The late afternoons debating newspaper articles and formatting the paper, the countless calls to make sure the other had done his share, and the numerous smiles they shared when releasing another successful paper would be a dream now. A whisper of the past that no longer mattered.

"No."

Ludwig looked up as Kiku stood with finality. "I cannot accept this. If we cannot continue as the newspaper club, then we must continue as something else!" He smiled at Ludwig. "The newspaper club is a sign of our friendship and to allow it to just die because it's unofficial is not right."

The German sat up, flipping through his notebook. "But how can we do anything without a budget? Printing papers takes a lot of money and we can't do it out of pocket."

"Then we go inkless!" Kiku cheered, earning a confused glance from Ludwig. Embarrassed by such a cheesy cry, the Japanese student coughed into his fist. "I mean, we should try running an online newspaper instead."

Ludwig's eyes widened as to how such an obvious solution had not hit him. "Yes… That would solve a large majority of our budget problems. But since we're no longer an official club of the school, we'd have to change quite a lot."

"We can work that out." Kiku answered, walking over to Ludwig's side of the table. "You're very intuitive, Ludwig, always finding ways to make things work out. I have confidence in you. And you will not be going through this alone either. I will be right beside you." He held out a hand. "Please, allow me to be your right hand man in this."

The other stared at Kiku, eyes wide in shock. For a moment, Kiku considered pulling his hand away before it was clasped by a much stronger, larger one. Ludwig grinned widely as he shook Kiku's hand. "Partners it is then. Though, we still have to come up with a new name."

The door flew opened and Feliciano stumbled inside, breathing heavily. "I came as fast as I could! I can't have the paper be dissolved! I'm so sorry I-" He looked up, confused to see the happy grins on his friends' faces. "Are… Are you not sad about it?"

Ludwig looked over at the other, his eyes bright and the corners of his eyes wrinkled in joy. "We are a bit, Feliciano. But Kiku found a solution." Kiku turned red as he anticipated what Ludwig would say next. "We go inkless!"

Feliciano blinked. "What?"

As Ludwig began to explain to Feliciano what "going inkless" meant, Kiku smiled from the side watching as Feliciano's eyes grew wider and wider until he finally cried out in joy and hugged Ludwig. The other turned red at the action, beginning to open his mouth to yell but catching a glare from Kiku. Kiku nudged his head at Feliciano. With a small sigh and ablazed cheeks, he hugged Feliciano back. The smaller one gasped, pulling away and looking up at Ludwig in surprise.

"I-I'm just happy too!" Ludwig stuttered in excuse, turning his gaze somewhere else. "I… Get to spend more time with you."

Kiku watched as a small spark seemed to flash behind Feliciano's eyes and the Italian-America screeched in happiness before hugging the other some more. A smile spread across the Japanese student's face. Despite not being in the center of celebration like the other two, he was glad to see them happily enjoying themselves. _What was I worrying about?_ He thought to himself. _They're happy. And that's all that matters._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for taking so long everyone! Writing chapters for the fanfic has been a bit low on my list of things to do but I was finally able to choke out a chapter. Internet connection is a bit rough from the Philippines (where I am currently vacationing) but after much time not having it I was able to find the motivation to write this. I really do love this story and writing for you guys but with college applications right around the corner, I may have to put it on hold a bit. Sorry guys. But I hope you enjoy what I've gotten out so far! Happy reading and reviews are always appreciated.**_


End file.
